Messonia
Geography of Messonia Messonia is a vast province known for its varied and lush landscape. It is located north of the Ibiravian peninsula, east of the Western Coastlands, and south of Pendrás. The province has two coastlines, on both sides of the mountains forming the northern border of Ibiravia. The slopes descending into southern Messonia are dominated by the Whiterose Valleys; the lands around the provincial capital Rizon consist mostly of rolling hills and fertile grasslands. At the heart of Messonia lie the Nerentian Hills, and north of those plains and wetlands with a few lakes and a varied wildlife. The Oakroads The collective name for the gravel roads running through Messonia, including the Caravan Road (leading up to the west gate of the provincial capital Rizon), Morul Road, Mosdine Road, and Rymat Road. Nobility of Messonia Old families rule these old lands, lands dotted with the ruins of fallen keeps that once protected the many river crossings north of the Nerentian Hills. House Riyakas For more on the ruling house of Messonia, see'' House Riyakas. The Dukes of Messonia * Duke Wilmar Tyrone, his wife Duchess Lauria, the High Almoner of Messonia; the Duke's brother, Syr Tarant Tyrone; * Duke Gunnick Grafholve, his wife Duchess Lely of Grafholve, their daughter Mila, betrothed to Syr Darick Lavarone, their second daughter Nezve, called the Purple Rose, their son, Brode Grafholve; * Duke Ermil Terzianos, his wife Duchess Odela Nogell Tarzianos; their sons Garséa, Roul, Samo; their daughters Rada and Rohésa; his bastard son Simon Brightlock (his mother was a northern beauty named Sigini). * Duke Moyse Whiterose * Duke Ambron Quinot The Counts of Messonia * Count Breon Lavarone, his wife Muria, the Countess of Emrinhov, their son Syr Darick Lavarone, their daughter Muiel, Rose of Emrinhov, their second son Gavi Lavarone, known as The Chained; * Count Marrint Tekavka, his wife Countess Elione of Mikzigit, their son Bentin Tekavka, married to Muiel of Emrinhov, their daughter Kalya, the Rose of Mikzigit, their second daughter, Delye; * Count Tyos Emberhast, his margrave Syr Hristofor; his brother, Wilko Emberhast of Thymmen Hold; * Count Otton Colke, his brother and aide Torben Colke; Count Otton's son, Merrenty Colke. * Count Claud Elikas * Count Pamar Pyonde * Count Eston Mossinger * Count Maxell Ralose * Count Robio Duntry * Count Calmer Feliste * Count Ronmuél Sulett of Caplisia * Count Reynol Jonder, bannerman of House Tyrone * Count Conrod Millett, bannerman of House Tyrone Cities & Towns Caplisia A town governed by Count Ronmuél Sulett Dasory A town Forget-me-Not One of the many villages in the landscape surrounding the provincial capital of Rizon. Most famous for its always crowded inn, Saint Budir's Haunt. Saint Budir's Haunt In the taproom of this inn, the remains and possessions of Saint Budir are on display, and his body is interred in the basement (you can have a look for a bit of copper). He was interred here by the monks of Collist monastery. Honol A market town Nerente Before the Howling Mines were abandoned, Nerente was a prosperous mining town; now it's but a shadow of its former self. It nestles on the northwestern slopes of Sesélas Hill. Rizon ''"The walls of our city have stood for a thousand years, and will stand for a thousand more." The provincial capital, built on a flat, rectangular hill. Its main gates face west; the city follows the outline of the plateau it is built on, from north to south, wide but narrow. Surrounding the city are golden meadows and farmlands and countless homesteads. Three roads lead up to the city from the lower lands, each road flanked by massive oaks, giving the roads the collective name of the Oakroads. ''The main road, leading to the west-facing gate, is the Caravan Road. The city's buildings are primarily white-walled with red-tiled roofs. A large, square temple surrounded by a beautiful, large orchard dominates the town's center. The walls surrounding the city, however, are so tall that no buildings can be seen from without except for the spires and steeples of the temple. The city's leader is '''Lord Mayor Ereck Darison'. Fortifications The Ruins of Emberhast These ruins can be found in the north, and are said to be haunted. Two centuries ago, the Emberhast family lived here prosperously. According to legend, the lord of the house became insane and murdered his family and his servants. He lured his guards into a barn and put them to the torch. For months (or years, depending on which version of the legend you'll hear), Lord Wilkon Emberhast ruled the castle alone before throwing himself from its highest tower. Since then, Emberhast Castle has fallen into disrepair, become overgrown with vegetation. Over the years, lordlings and knights have been granted the title Lord of Emberhast, but none have stayed long enough to rebuild it, citing the apparition of Lord Wilkon as the reason for not wanting to stay. The current Lord of Emberhast is Syr Raginhart Skasá, who won the title at a joust in Rizon. He comfortably resides in Rizon. Starfire Hall The most formidable fortress in Messonia and home to the Perandor, Starfire Hall stands east of Rizon, beyond the river separating the city and the hall. For more on Starfire Hall, see Starfire Hall. Thymmen Holdfast Located in the Whiterose Valleys and held by House Whiterose. Other Locations Collist A monastery. The monks of Collist travel around Messonia, helping small communties out where they can, as part of their creed. Emrinhov A dukedom in Messonia. Grafholve A dukedom in Messonia. The Messonian Balcony Perhaps Messonia's most famous site - and a place visiting lords and ladies always wish to visit - the balcony is a wall of stone wide enough for carriages, built along the ridge separating the Green Sea from the Messonian Sea, offering a splendid view and fresh air. The Messonian Roads The many roads crisscrossing the province are flanked by moss-covered boulders which serve to separate fields and farmsteads. Some of the boulders have distances to cities and towns inscribed on them, but the main reason for their placement is to avoid fires spreading too far - Messonia's interior is relatively dry. The Messonian Sea A great inland sea, once part of the Green Sea, now separated by a thin landbridge across which the Messonians have built the famous Messonian Balcony (see above). Freshwater. Mikzigit A duchy in Messonia, under the rulership of House Tyrone. The Nerentian Hills Located centrally,... The Howling Mines Within the Nerentian Hills, the now abandoned Howling Mines lie. According to legend, miners dug too deep, releasing evil spirits - venture too close and you might hear them howl from the depths. Sesélas Hill One of the larger hills among the Nerente Hills, where the town of Nerente lies. The Whiterose Valleys Lush, shallow valleys stretching from the northern Ibiravian border into Messonia. Here, the air is filled with white blossoms during the summer and many fragrances pleasing to the senses. A dreamy landscape of silvery streams, green woods, and colorful plants and flowers, with lavender and white roses most dominant. The valleys, running from south to north like furrows, are ruled by House Whiterose, who live in the holdfast of Thymmen.